


Home

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin moved out to be more independent but he just feels lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary (OT3 month). Feel free to send prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Gavin?” Geoff questioned as he answered his phone. It was a Tuesday evening, what on earth could the Brit want?

“Hi Geoff.” Gavin called cheerfully down the phone and it only served to further Geoff’s suspicions.

“Are you all right, Gav?” Geoff asked. If Gavin had just wanted to talk, he’d have texted.

“Yeah, I’m fine Geoff. What are you doing?” Gavin asked. Geoff frowned and stared idly down at the controller he was lazily holding in his hand.

“I’m playing peggle.” Geoff told Gavin.

“Ooh, what level?” Gavin questioned. Geoff frowned.

“A random one; I’m challenging Griffon.” Geoff told the Brit.

“Where is she?” Gavin cried happily.

“Getting drinks… are you sure you’re okay, Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine Geoffrey. I just wanted to talk.” Gavin reassured.

 

 

“Who’s that?” Griffon asked as she returned with a couple of beer bottles in her hands. Geoff spied that there were three and he didn’t want to tell her that there was only two of them tonight.

“It’s Gav, says he wants to talk.” Geoff shrugged. Griffon carelessly dropped the beers onto the couch much to Geoff’s dismay. She reached out for the phone and easily pried it from Geoff’s hands.

“Gavin!” She squealed down the phone as Geoff recovered their drinks.

“Griffon!” Gavin replied equally as enthusiastically, “I hope you’re kicking Geoff’s ass.” Gavin said.

“Of course I am – I’m the best at peggle.” Griffon lied. Geoff’s score was double hers. “What are you up to?” Griffon asked as Geoff took his turn. There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

“Nothing, really.” Gavin sighed. Griffon frowned.

“Oh, do you want to come over?” Griffon offered. She missed her mingy little Brit.

“Nah, nah – it’s fine. I’ve got to make dinner in a second. Another time, yeah?” Gavin suggested.

“Oh, all right then. I can stay on the phone if you want?” Griffon tried to reach out again.

“Nah, see ya Griffon.” Gavin said before hanging up.

 

 

Gavin dropped his phone onto his bed and sighed. It landed beside the ready meal he’d made not half an hour earlier. Gavin scowled at the plastic tray he’d cleaned off like a savage. It was hardly a meal and he hated it. He hated how nothing he cooked tasted like Geoff’s and how he was alone at night now. It had been Gavin’s decision to move out; Griffon and Geoff had begged him to stay but Gavin had wanted to be more independent, to stop being a leech. Now he felt horrible and lonely. He grabbed his plastic tray and wandered downstairs with it. His eyes drifted longingly to his xbox and he decided that it was best to drown out his pain with games instead. Without thinking Gavin opened up peggle and began to play. After a while though he realised it wasn’t as fun and he wished that he had both Griffon and Geoff beside him to heckle him and ‘cheer’ him on. With a heavy sigh, Gavin turned off his Xbox and decided to retire for the night.

 

 

oOo

 

“What’s for dinner tonight Geoff?” Gavin chirped. While he no longer lived with the Ramseys, Geoff still gave the lad a ride to his own home. Geoff glanced at Gavin and smirked at him.

“Well, Griffon and I are having brisket. I have no idea what you’re having buddy.” Geoff said. Gavin flushed red when he remembered and he shrunk a little lower in his seat. Perhaps another TV Dinner then. Geoff caught his dejected look and briefly took one hand off of the wheel to pat Gavin’s leg.

“You’re welcome to join, if you want buddy. Griffon and I always want you in our home.” Geoff replied because well, it was true. They missed their mingy Brit just as much as Gavin missed their dinners. But Gavin shook his head, though Geoff was sure this wasn’t what Gavin wanted, and smiled weakly at his friend.

“It’s fine, I’ve got some stuff in my freezer anyway.” Gavin replied.

 

 

“You’re choosing your freezer food over my dinner?” Geoff was appalled. Gavin tried not to laugh at his dramatics. Gavin shrugged.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Gavin replied. Geoff almost hit the brakes in the middle of the road to stare at him. Instead Geoff settled for angrily glaring at the road.

“You? Gavin Free, a burden to the Ramsey family? Never! I’ve decided for you – you’re coming over and the only way you’re getting out of it is if you open that door and roll out of the fucking car.” Geoff said very, very determinedly. Gavin, for a moment, considered it. As he reached for the handle (if only to wind Geoff up) the older man slapped at Gavin’s hands and shot him the scariest, most stern look Gavin had ever seen.

“Don’t.” Geoff warned. Gavin slumped in his seat in defeat.

 

 

oOo

 

Geoff marched Gavin into his home by a firm hand upon his shoulder and Gavin sullenly allowed himself to be lead. Geoff rolled his eyes at the lad’s demeanour.

“Oh boo hoo, I’m getting a nice meal that’s ten times better than freezer crap. It sucks to be me!” Geoff mocked in a whiny, high pitched voice before he shut the door behind them. Gavin tried not to crack a smile. He felt bad that Geoff had forced him into this. Not because he didn’t want to be there because boy, did Gavin want to be there. Instead, Gavin felt bad because he was sure Geoff was just doing it out of pity and Gavin hated that. Geoff probably didn’t want him there at all and Griffon was most likely going to be just as equally as annoyed with him for crashing into their home. Gavin slipped off his shoes dejectedly while Geoff practically kicked off his.

 

 

“Why does it suck to be- oh, Gavin!” Griffon’s questioned turned into a squeal of excitement as she rushed over to the lad. Gavin stumbled backwards as she crashed into him. Griffon wrapped her arms around Gavin’s shoulders and peppered tiny kisses upon his cheeks. “You’re home.” Griffon said and she sounded almost… relieved. Gavin shook that thought away.

“Boy, I wish I got that kind of welcoming.” Geoff sighed heavily.

“Oh shush, I see you every day. I rarely see my Gavin anymore.” Griffon pouted and stroked Gavin’s hair as though he was an exotic pet. Geoff scoffed.

“I brought him here by force. Gavin dared to say he was going to have a ready meal instead of _my_ food.” Geoff said with a snobbish attitude. At once, Griffon was appalled.

 

 

“You’re living off what?” Griffon questioned. Gavin shrugged under her embrace and looked sheepishly to the floor.

“It’s no big deal, they’re all right.” Gavin said pitifully. Griffon scoffed at his response.

“Nonsense; you’re coming here for dinner every night.” Griffon then decided for him.

“What? No, I can’t.” Gavin protested weakly.

“That sounds great. Speaking of dinner, I ought to be getting to the kitchen to get that started.” Geoff said before shimmying past both his wife and his Brit. Griffon watched him go and then slyly grinned at Gavin. When she took his hand, Gavin let her. He let himself be led into the living room.

 

 

“So, have you been playing peggle lately?” Griffon asked as she guided Gavin over to the couch and gently pushed him onto it. Gavin shook his head because no, he hadn’t. Not really. Griffon turned on the Xbox and hopped onto the couch beside Gavin. She sat awfully close – their knees were touching. Gavin relaxed as Griffon fell against him and bumped their heads together.

“I beat Geoff’s high score.” Griffon whispered before she giggled. Gavin smiled with her.

“Is he happy about that?” Gavin asked. Griffon shook her head and bit her lip to keep her from laughing even more. Gavin’s smile grew wider.

“You’re brilliant, Griffon.” Gavin allowed himself to laugh.

“I know, I know.” Griffon said vainly before she looked to the screen. “Now c’mon, I want to kick your ass too.”

 

oOo

 

 

As promised, Gavin went to dinner at the Ramseys every day after work. At first, he didn’t join them on the weekends but slowly that started happening too. Then Gavin started staying way after dinner and well into the night. It was often so late and they were so drunk that Gavin just passed out in the guest room. Then Gavin ended up waking up and having breakfast with the Ramseys too. He never planned for it and almost always never had spare clothes so he ended up going to work or home in a mix of the Ramsey’s clothing. He’d wear Griffon’s jeans with Geoff’s shirt and shoes or Griffon’s jacket paired with Geoff’s shorts and some of Griffon’s knee length socks because they looked funny on him. After a while though Gavin did remember to bring his clothes and the amount of the Ramsey’s clothing he wore dwindled. Though he still stole Griffon’s jeans, often mistaking them for his own, and ‘borrowed’ Geoff’s shirts to wear to work.

 

 

“Gavin,” Griffon said to him one morning as they were huddled around Geoff’s breakfast. “You are here an awful lot lately.” Griffon mused out loud. Gavin swallowed the rising lump in his throat. This was it; they were bored of him – they didn’t want him here anymore. He had moved out, after all, perhaps they missed the freedom of not having him here. Before Gavin could succumb to the ultimate freak out, he felt Griffon’s soft hand upon his.

“Do you want to move back in with us?” Griffon asked and if Gavin was a good judge of emotions, he’d say she looked hopeful.

“What’s this? Gavin moving back in?” Geoff barked. “That’s great!” Geoff smiled.

“I, uh…” Gavin stuttered. Griffon’s expression fell and she pulled her hand from Gavin’s.

“You don’t have to; we’re not telling you that you have to.” Griffon mumbled almost self-consciously.

 

 

“No! I want to.” Gavin protested quite loudly. Griffon’s expression lit up again and she grabbed Gavin’s hand once more. Geoff rolled his eyes at their subtle soppiness and stood up from his chair. Gavin was caught off guard when Geoff pressed a sloppy, wet kiss upon his cheek.

“Glad to have you back, buddy.” Geoff murmured; he was blissfully unaware the effect he’d had on Gavin. Griffon, however, caught the flush upon Gavin’s cheeks and winked at him. Gavin shook his head. The Ramseys were a very bad influence on him, sometimes. But most of the time Gavin could only describe them in one word – home.


End file.
